El Viaje
by Chinito4
Summary: Sonic irá a vivir eternamente a otro lugar, pero antes se lo dirá a Amy, lo que resulta en una confesión que ambos se escondieron mutuamente hasta este día por falta de valentía.


Era el mediodía del Domingo 17 de Agosto de 2014 en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos. Una chica llegó a la casa de un chico, golpeó la puerta cuatro veces y en pocos segundos fue recibida por él.

*****: Hola, Sonic.

Sonic: Hola, Amy, adelante.

Se hizo a un lado, ella entró y él cerró la puerta.

Sonic: Vamos al comedor.

Fueron al comedor y él puso dos sillas frente a frente.

Sonic: Siéntate.

Ella se sentó y él se sentó delante de ella.

Sonic: Quería decirte cara a cara que mañana viajaré en avión a la ciudad de Sydney en Australia.

Amy: ¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás?.

Sonic: Por el resto de mi vida.

Amy no lo pudo creer y empezó a sentir tristeza.

Amy: ¿Por qué?.

Él oyó melancolía en su voz.

Sonic: Decidí que quiero vivir allá. Allá comenzaré a estudiar Administración de Empresas, porque tengo ideas para fundar una empresa. Con el dinero que tengo, nunca me hará falta nada.

Amy: ¿Tienes decidido qué empresa fundarás?.

Sonic: Sí.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a sollozar.

Sonic: ¿Qué pasa?.

Amy: Mi momento llegó. Te voy a decir algo que quise decirte desde Marzo y que nunca me animé a decirte.

Soltó una lágrima de cada ojo.

Amy: Yo estoy enamorada de ti. Lo he estado desde Marzo, pero nunca tuve valentía para decírtelo. Si te vas del país, nunca soportaré la idea de que te vayas. Te echaré de menos y siempre querría que estuvieras conmigo. Mi amor por ti es mayor de lo que te imaginarías y yo sé con completa y excesiva seguridad que así será siempre. No me importa si estoy exagerando con esa seguridad, porque sé que así será.

Ella no dijo nada más. Pero entonces, él sonrió.

Sonic: Lo mismo y más quería decirte. Te hice venir para decirte lo del viaje y también para decirte que estoy enamorado de ti. Lo he estado desde el Agosto del año pasado, pero nunca hasta ahora pude superar mi timidez para confesarte mis sentimientos. Te echaría de menos si me voy sin ti y nunca te vuelvo a ver, mi amor por ti es como el tuyo por mí, y también sé con la misma seguridad que así será siempre. Tampoco me importa exagerar con esa seguridad, porque sé que así será siempre. Algo que también quería decirte, es que compré dos boletos, porque uno de ellos es para ti y quería pedirte que vengas conmigo. Cuando decidí viajar para allá, lo primero que quise fue pedirte que me acompañaras. Y eso es todo.

Amy soltó más lágrimas.

Amy: Bájate, por favor.

Él se bajó, ella también y lo abrazó llorando.

Sonic: ¿Por qué sigues llorando?.

Amy: Porque ahora estoy emocionada. Nunca en mi vida lo estuve como ahora. Estoy tan contenta de que correspondieras mis sentimientos y que desde el inicio quisieras que fuera contigo. Te lo agradezco con todo mi ser.

Sonic: Para mí no es necesario que me agradezcas. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido irme sin ti.

Amy: Para mí es completamente necesario. Nunca querría aceptar el hecho de no tenerte a mi lado nunca más.

Sonic: Te comprendo.

Amy: Gracias.

Amy lloró por diez minutos.

Sonic: ¿Te sientes mejor?.

Amy: Sí.

Sonic entrecerró los ojos.

Sonic: Te amo, Ames.

A ella le gustó oírlo llamarla así.

Amy: ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me llamaste así por última vez?.

Sonic: ¿Diez meses?.

Amy: Sí. También te amo, Sonikku.

Sonic: Hace diez meses que no me llamabas así.

Amy: Bésame.

Sonic: Claro.

Se abrazaron, cerraron los ojos y se besaron en sus bellas bocas por veinte segundos. Luego se soltaron.

Amy: Sonikku, ¿alguna vez decidiste cuánto dinero les pagarás a tus empleados?.

Sonic: Sí, durante todos mis años de trabajo, a todos les pagaré setecientos mil dólares.

Los ojos de Amy se abrieron como el sol.

Amy: ¿Tanto?.

Sonic: Sí.

Amy: Eres el primero que sé que quiere pagarle a sus empleados más de lo que cotidianamente se paga. ¿Pero por qué quieres pagar tanto?.

Sonic: Por generoso.

Ella sonrió al oír eso.

Amy: Oooooh. Que hermoso de tu parte. Te felicito, Sonikku.

Sonic: Gracias.

Amy: ¿Sabes desde cuándo eres generoso?.

Sonic: Desde Enero de este año. Amo el valor de la generosidad y quiero serlo por toda mi vida.

Ella puso sus manos en las mejillas de él.

Amy: Amo que seas así, mi hermoso.

Sonic: Ya veo que estás de acuerdo.

Amy: Sí, nunca sería capaz de oponerme a eso.

Sonic: Gracias.

Amy: De nada.

Sonic: Eso no será lo único que haré.

Amy: ¿Harás algo más?.

Sonic: Sí. Si alguna vez, algún empleado se enfermara o por alguna u otra razón debe irse a uno u otro lado mientras trabaja, entonces será libre de irse, y nunca le descontaré nada de su sueldo. Nunca les pagaría menos por trabajar menos veces en el mes.

Amy: Oh, mi Sonikku, serás el mejor jefe que tus empleados hayan podido conocer. No sólo veo que eres generoso, sino también verdaderamente comprensivo. Anticipadamente sé que siempre estarán contentos de trabajar para ti.

Sonic: Sí, también lo sé y así seré siempre. Seré más comprensivo de lo que la mayoría de los jefes nunca son.

Ella lo besó en la boca por un segundo.

Amy: Eso fue para felicitarte por lo buen jefe que serás.

Sonic: Gracias, Ames. Ahora, como no te conté del viaje hasta ahora, sé que no tienes maletas.

Amy: Es cierto.

Sonic: Descuida, yo tengo una que tiene el tamaño adecuado para que quepa todo lo que queramos llevar.

Amy: Ah, que bien. ¿Cuándo y a qué hora sale el avión?.

Sonic: Nuestro vuelo sale mañana a las diez de la mañana.

Amy: ¿Vas a vender tu casa?.

Sonic: No, porque debido a que a veces es difícil encontrar compradores, decidí que haré lo que las personas hacen cuando quieren mudarse de casa sin tener que venderle la anterior a nadie.

Amy: Ah, que bien.

Sonic: Deberías hacer lo mismo.

Amy: Sí, lo voy a hacer. ¿Tú lo hiciste ya?.

Sonic: No, lo iba a hacer después de decirte lo del viaje, así que lo haré ahora mismo.

Amy: Ah, bueno. Pero en mi caso, necesito que tú lo hagas por mí, porque no sé.

Él le puso la mano derecha en el mentón.

Sonic: Con mucho gusto, y ahora decido que primero te ayudaré a ti.

Amy: Muchas gracias por serme comprensivo, mi amor.

Sonic: De nada, mi rosa hermosa.

Amy: ¿Sabes dónde hay que ir para hacer eso?.

Sonic: Sí.

Amy: ¿Lo hacemos ahora?.

Sonic: Sí, vamos ya.

Salieron al lugar correcto, hicieron todo y luego lo hicieron con la casa de Sonic. Sonic tomó su maleta y volvieron a la, ahora, ex casa de Amy a sacar todo lo que ella necesitaría. Después volvieron a la casa de él e hicieron lo mismo.

Amy: Ahora que hicimos todo, ¿nos quedamos en la casa de uno de los dos?.

Él tomo su mano izquierda y la levantó a la altura de su mentón.

Sonic: No, nos iremos a un hotel por esta noche. Mañana iremos al aeropuerto en un taxi que yo llamaré. Y no te molestes en pensar en pagar el hotel y el taxi, porque yo pagaré todo.

Amy: Muchas gracias.

Sonic: De nada. Siempre haré todo lo que tú desees.

Amy: ¿Ah, sí?.

Sonic: Sí, Ames.

Amy: Entonces, mi amado Sonikku, cuando sean las dos de la tarde, llévame a comer en el Restaurante Oro del Agua.

Sonic: De acuerdo.

Amy: ¿Conoces algún hotel al que podamos ir?.

Sonic: Sí, uno llamado "Hombre de Roca Montañosa".

Amy: Ah, yo también lo he visto.

Sonic: Ah, bien. Vamos ya, mi tierna rosa de jardín.

Amy: Sí, mi corazón de zafiro de agua.

Fueron al hotel, se alojaron allí, y a las dos fueron al restaurante. Temprano en la mañana, Sonic llamó un taxi, en el que fueron hasta el aeropuerto. Llegaron allí, tomaron pastillas para el mareo, y una vez que abordaron, el avión partió. Llegaron a Sydney después de pocas horas, inteligentemente buscaron una casa que estuviera en una zona de la ciudad donde ni el maremoto más fuerte pudiera llegar, y encontraron una muy hermosa justo donde querían, y al poco tiempo, Sonic comenzó a estudiar lo que quiso. Cuando terminó sus estudios, fundó una empresa que desde el comienzo fue totalmente exitosa, en la que por el resto de su vida le fue totalmente bien, siempre les pagó a todos sus empleados la cantidad que le dijo a Amy y siempre hizo los actos de comprensión que dijo. Ambos decidieron que se casarían cuando ella cumpliera veinte años, y así fue. Ellos se casaron y el amor reinó en sus vidas por siempre.

FIN


End file.
